Raintalker
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ia bertanya kepada hujan, dan tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban. — alternate reality


Ia masih merasa bahwa setahun yang ia lewati itu adalah mimpi.

Karena bagaimana pun juga, mustahil bagi seorang anak sekolah menengah pertama untuk menggenggam senjata di tengah pelajaran—biarpun tidak diisi oleh peluru sungguhan. Mustahil bagi seorang remaja untuk mengalahkan seorang tentara berpengalaman. Mustahil bagi seorang pemuda biasa untuk selamat dari rencana seorang pembunuh bayaran ternama.

Ia masih merasa bahwa setahun yang ia lewati itu adalah delusi.

Begitu juga dengan eksistensi seorang guru yang kini telah pergi.

Pemuda itu hampir tidak percaya mimpinya berakhir begitu saja. Seperti sebuah sentakan realita yang menghajarnya kembali ke dunia—menarik kakinya dengan paksa dan menyorongkan kepalanya kembali ke kenyataan, bahwa waktu masih berjalan dan dunia tidak akan menunggu siapa saja. Bahwa ia harus menerima sebuah fakta mimpinya telah berakhir.

Perubahan yang ditinggalkan sang guru adalah jejak pasti, bukti bahwa ia memang pernah hidup di dunia ini. Sang guru berjanji realitanya tidak jauh lebih indah dari mimpi, hidupnya kini sudah lebih baik; ibunya menerima siapa dirinya, ia masuk ke dalam sekolah menengah atas yang bergengsi, ia memiliki banyak teman dan koneksi, ia menemukan jati diri.

Namun semua itu malah membuatnya hampa.

Hampa karena selalu teringat bahwa guru mereka telah tiada.

Shiota Nagisa masih merasa bahwa setahun yang ia lewati adalah imajinasi. Seseorang yang menciptakan kebahagiaan itu kini telah pergi, dan di balik badai yang menerpa iris sewarna lazuardi, ia bertanya apakah hidup tanpa sang guru akan baik atau malah lebih buruk lagi.

.

.

 **Raintalker** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

An **alternate reality** fanfiction with **typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk dunia menyadarkannya kembali ke realita.

Nagisa tidak dapat melihat lazuardi, awan tebal menggulung setiap inchi, warnanya yang kelabu menciptakan bayangan gelap di trotoar dan lantai keramik. Beberapa murid berseragam sama seperti Nagisa menyapanya dengan anggukan dan lambaian sebelum berlari menembus halaman, tangan di kepala, berusaha sampai di stasiun sebelum hujan turun.

Hari pertama di sekolah baru Nagisa, dan hujan akan turun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pemuda itu tidak membawa payung, dan ia berharap hujan tidak akan turun sebelum ia sampai di stasiun. Jadi Nagisa meletakkan tasnya di kepala dan berlari kencang menelusuri halaman sekolah barunya. Langkahnya singkat dan cepat, melewati sosok-sosok lain yang berusaha mencari tempat berteduh yang solid sebelum awan gelap berubah menjadi badai.

Tetesan air yang pertama jatuh dari langit, mendarat di lengan Nagisa, membuat pemuda itu mempercepat laju larinya. Napasnya keluar dalam hembusan yang singkat dan pendek-pendek, tetes demi tetes air mulai berjatuhan, menerjang atap serta jalanan dalam suara yang konstan dan teratur. Jalanan perlahan sepi, kecuali mereka yang membawa payung.

Dan Nagisa yang menerjang hujan tanpa peduli seragam barunya basah.

Ia berlari melewati minimarket familiar yang dahulu sering ia datangi untuk memata-matai gurunya, kemudian toko elektronik dengan televisi di bagian depan yang tengah menampilkan berita tentang kematian gurunya, setelah itu restoran tempat salah satu temannya bekerja paruh waktu yang pernah ia datangi bersama rekan dan gurunya. Matanya tidak lepas dari trotoar yang sepi, tetapi pandangannya dipenuhi oleh kilasan memori.

Hujan turun semakin deras, bau petrikor mulai tercium tajam, tetapi Nagisa tidak berhenti. Rambutnya yang sewarna lapis lazuli mulai lepek, menempel di tengkuknya yang basah kuyup, air hujan mulai membuat pandangannya buram, namun Nagisa tidak berhenti.

Karena hujan mengaburkan air matanya.

Ia tahu kematian Koro- _sensei_ sudah lama terjadi—dunia sudah lama mereda setelah sebelumnya berita itu dikonfirmasi oleh pemerintah. Sudah ... berapa? Dua, tiga, tujuh hari? Apakah itu dapat dibilang sebagai waktu yang lama? Setiap mengingat satu dan seluruh memori tentang sang guru, Nagisa tahu ada yang pecah di dalam dirinya. Ada yang hampa.

Kelulusan datang dan pergi, dan setelahnya, kelas 3-E pun berpencar ke jalan mereka sendiri, mereka berjanji untuk saling menghubungi, dan setelah liburan selesai, Nagisa tidak pernah menerima satu kabar pun dari siapa pun—Nagisa bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak mendapat berita bahwa salah satu temannya bunuh diri. Sunyi lebih baik, karenanya ia dapat menjerit.

Nagisa berhenti karena ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Dengan reflek, pemuda itu mendongak, dan berkata bahwa Nagisa terkejut adalah salah paham. Nagisa tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu Sugino Tomohito pada perjalannya pulang ke rumah di tengah hujan deras.

Sama seperti Nagisa, Sugino jika tidak menggunakan payung. Pakaiannya basah kuyup, pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Nagisa ketika mata mereka bertemu, tetapi senyum itu tidak mencapai matanya. "Halo, Nagisa. Lama tidak melihatmu, apa kabar?" suaranya hampa.

Di hadapan seorang Nagisa adalah sosok Sugino. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan, sosok itu bukanlah Sugino yang dapat Nagisa kenali. Sepasang iris sewarna keperakan itu kosong tanpa determinasi, senyumnya masih sama lebarnya namun tanpa keceriannya yang abadi, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan di bawah kedua matanya terdapat kantong mata.

Sugino hidup, namun ia terlihat seperti orang mati.

Dan Nagisa panik.

"Sugino, apa kabarmu?" Nagisa mengembalikan pertanyaan Sugino tanpa menjawabnya. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak sadar akan fakta bahwa Nagisa belum menjawabnya, tawanya hampa tanpa rasa bahagia, senyumnya terpaksa, dan Nagisa takut temannya itu akan melempar dirinya ke jalanan yang sepi—menunggu sesuatu melindasnya sampai mati.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja, ahahahaha," tawanya tidak lebih dari suara yang kosong.

"Apakah kau mendapat istirahat yang cukup?" tanya Nagisa lagi, lebih kepada mencari informasi terkait betapa pucatnya wajah temannya itu dan kantong mata di bawah matanya.

"Aku? Yah, bisa dibilang tidak. Banyak yang kupikirkan, kau tahu. Tentang Koro- _sensei_ ," di tengah suara hujan, suaranya membelah keheningan dalam suara yang tidak melebihi bisikan. Sugino kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum hampa, ia menepuk bahu Nagisa sekali sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ketika Nagisa mengintip dari balik bahunya, sosoknya sudah lama menghilang ditelan hujan.

Dan Nagisa mulai ketakutan.

Jadi Nagisa bertanya kepada hujan, apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jawabannya adalah kesunyian. Dan bau petrikor menariknya kembali ke kenyataan.

* * *

Ketika Nagisa terbangun esoknya, hujan masih belum berhenti.

Ibunya menyelipkan payung ke dalam tasnya agar ia tidak menerjang hujan lagi, demi itu, Nagisa membuka payungnya dan berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Beberapa orang menyapanya—wajah-wajah yang ia kenali sebagai teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya membalas sapaan itu dengan senyum, nama dan kalimat meluncur keluar begitu saja dari kepalanya.

Nagisa masih memikirkan Sugino dan cara pemuda itu tersenyum.

Hal itu membuat alarm tanda bahaya menyala di kepala Nagisa. Ada yang salah.

Nagisa mempercepat langkahnya, berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan Sugino di depan stasiun seperti hari yang sebelumnya. Namun hari ini, ia malah bertemu dengan sosok lain yang dapat ia kenali bahkan dari jarak jauh; helai-helai rambut sewarna dedaunan musim semi.

Kayano Kaede.

Mengerjap karena ia tak tahu Kayano naik dari stasiun itu, Nagisa menutup payungnya dan berlari menuju tempat gadis itu berteduh. Ditepuknya bahu Kayano lembut, dan gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sepasang iris sewarna keemasan menatapnya sejenak sebelum Kayano tersenyum, "Nagisa!" katanya. Suaranya cerah, namun matanya tidak secerah itu.

Sama seperti Sugino. Ada yang hilang dari tatapan Kayano.

Dan rasa takut itu kembali menyergap Nagisa.

"Kayano, apa kabar?" Nagisa bertanya sembari menurunkan payungnya, berhati-hati agar tidak begitu banyak membasahi lantai stasiun. Kayano mengikuti arah pandangnya sejenak.

"Aku baik, aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak teman, dan guruku—" sudut bibir gadis itu turun beberapa senti, suaranya berubah serak ketika ia melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah jeda singkat, "juga baik," ujarnya mengakhiri jawabannya. Matanya yang kosong tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya ketika Kayano tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak pernah mencapai matanya.

Hujan masih belum juga mereda.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Kayano," Nagisa mengomentari hati-hati. Menatap wajah pucat dan kantong mata yang menghiasi gadis itu. Kayano menyentuh wajahnya, lalu tertawa hampa.

"Iya, aku tidak begitu banyak mendapatkan tidur karena, kau tahu," senyum itu menghilang. Digantikan oleh ekspresi miris dan kesakitan. Sepasang iris sewarna keemasan semakin kosong kala ia melanjutkan kalimatnya sekali lagi, "Aku masih memikirkan Koro- _sensei_ ," jawaban Kayano diakhiri dengan pengumuman kereta yang akan segera berangkat. Kayano kembali melempar senyum ke arah Nagisa sebelum berlalu menuju bagian dalam stasiun.

Meninggalkan Nagisa menatap hujan yang belum juga mereda.

Setelah lama berdiri di tengah keheningan, pemuda itu akhirnya tidak tahan.

Jadi Nagisa bertanya kepada hujan, tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan memori samar akan gurunya mulai terbayang.

* * *

Hari ini, Nagisa lagi-lagi lupa membawa payung. Teman sekelasnya yang baik hati meminjamkan payungnya, tetapi karena ia hanya membawa satu payung, ia berkata bahwa Nagisa harus mengantarnya terlebih dahulu ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya sebelum membawa pulang payung tersebut bila pemuda itu tidak keberatan. Nagisa menerimanya.

Nagisa lupa bahwa salah satu temannya juga bekerja di restoran itu.

"Ah, Nagisa. Halo, apa kabar? Boleh kuambil pesananmu?" Isogai Yuuma tersenyum dari balik papan jalan kecil dan sebuah pensil untuk mengambil pesanan tamunya. Senyumnya mencapai mata, dan ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka mata, matanya masih sama.

Masih sama kosongnya dengan Sugino dan Kayano.

"Aku hanya sedang menunggu temanku," Nagisa menolak sopan, ia tidak tersenyum.

"Ah, begitukah?" sang mantan ketua kelas menurunkan papan jalannya. Wajahnya tidak sepucat Sugino, kantong matanya tidak segelap Kayano, namun matanya hampir jauh lebih kosong dari keduanya. Dan Nagisa takut. Takut cahaya akan benar-benar hilang dari matanya.

"Isogai, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Nagisa dijawab oleh hujan yang menampar jendela.

Isogai meletakkan pensilnya di saku kemejanya. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar Nagisa bertanya—agak sangat terlambat, senyumnya kembali terkembang perlahan, dan kehampaan yang ada di dalam senyuman itu masih sama. "Tentu saja, Nagisa. Aku _harus_ baik-baik saja," katanya. Suaranya tidak lebih dari gerisik angin dan pantulan air hujan di trotoar.

Teman Nagisa kembali, dan Isogai undur diri.

Nagisa berdiri di tengah trotoar. Air menetes dari tepi payung, jatuh seperti dunianya.

Jadi Nagisa bertanya kepada hujan, tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jawaban yang ia terima adalah keheningan.

* * *

Nagisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk menghubungi teman-teman lamanya. Sebagian besar dari mereka menjawab pesannya, berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Nagisa di suatu tempat, pada suatu waktu, suatu hari. Sebagian kecil tidak pernah membalas telepon dan pesan, sisanya menghilang entah kemana seperti apa yang tersisa dari kenangan tentang guru mereka.

Hujan masih belum juga berhenti, dan Nagisa dengar beberapa distrik terserang banjir.

Pemuda itu berhasil bertemu dengan Kataoka Megu dan Kanzaki Yukiko, dengan Horibe Itona dan Chiba Ryuunosuke, dengan Hayami Rinka dan Nakamura Rio, dengan beberapa gadis dan beberapa pemuda lainnya yang tersisa. Mereka semua masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tersenyum dan tertawa, namun mata mereka hampir tidak memiliki cahaya.

Nagisa percaya, mereka bilang, mata adalah jendela menuju hati dan jiwa.

Ia baru saja kembali dari tempatnya bertemu dengan Maehara Hiroto. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna semburat senja itu adalah orang yang paling berubah sejak Nagisa melihatnya. Maehara masih tersenyum, tentu saja. Tetapi senyum itu tidak lagi sama. Hanya tarikan kedua sudut bibir yang tidak ada artinya. Tatapannya jauh lebih hampa, dan ia bahkan berkata.

"Entahlah, tetapi aku tidak yakin aku masih ingin melihat dunia."

Nagisa harus menamparnya untuk menyadarkannya kembali ke realita. Mereka membuat sedikit keributan, dan beberapa orang mengira Nagisa dan Maehara adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar hebat, tetapi pada akhirnya pemuda itu berjanji tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang konyol seperti berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya. Nagisa memilih untuk percaya.

Karena jika tidak, apa yang harus ia percayai?

Nagisa akhirnya berhasil menghubungi Terasaka Ryoma dan teman-temannya, mereka berjanji akan bertemu besok. Jika seandainya Nagisa bertemu dengan mereka, tersisa satu orang yang belum dapat ia hubungi, kendati orang itu adalah orang yang paling mudah diketahui di mana dan ke mana, karena hanya ia yang masih bersekolah di Kunugigaoka.

Akabane Karma.

Pemuda dengan sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi itu sudah berusaha menghubungi Karma, bahkan meminta bantuan dari Karasuma Tadaomi dan Irina Jelavic, tetapi pemuda itu seolah menghilang entah kemana, dan Nagisa belum pergi ke Kunugigaoka untuk memastikan.

Bukan, bukan karena betapa ketatnya sekolah barunya, melainkan karena sekolah itu memiliki banyak kenangan tentang Koro- _sensei_ dan mereka. Nagisa tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup menatap gerbang utama sekolah itu tanpa memiliki keinginan untuk menangis dan menjerit, menendangi pagar tersebut dan menuding kepada siapapun yang salah di matanya.

Nagisa bertanya kepada hujan, tentang apa yang ia lakukan. Entah mengapa ia melakukan itu selama beberapa saat belakangan. Hujan memang tidak pernah memberinya jawaban, tetapi toh, ia tetap berbicara juga. Karena selain hujan, siapa yang akan mendengarkan?

Esoknya, Nagisa bertemu dengan Terasaka. Pemuda itu masih sama, dan binar-binar matanya tidak sekelam yang lainnya. Pandangannya jauh lebih gelap, dan pemuda berambut pirang itu jauh lebih pendiam. Dan Nagisa percaya, kata mereka, diam adalah jeritan terkeras manusia.

Hujan masih belum juga berhenti, dan Nagisa dengar beberapa sungai mulai meluap.

Nagisa ingat, mereka membuat makam untuk Koro- _sensei_ di tengah hujan seperti ini.

Sejak saat itu, hujan tidak pernah berhenti.

Nagisa menoleh ke arah toko bunga yang baru saja ia lewati. Kakinya bergerak menimbang keputusannya. Setelah beberapa lama menimbang-nimbang, Nagisa berjalan masuk ke dalam dan keluar beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah buket bunga besar berisi lili putih.

Ia bertanya kepada hujan, apakah keputusannya tepat?

Hujan menjawabnya dalam diam. Bahwa ia harus segera datang.

Langkah Nagisa membawa pemuda itu menuju kelas lama mereka. Bangunan rendah yang masih sama. Kayu cokelat tua menyangga atap tua, jendela tanpa tirai bertahan diterjang air hujan, sekumpulan tulip merah tumbuh sumbur di satu sisi bangunan, menghiasi pintu masuk yang terkunci dengan secuil warna yang jauh lebih cerah.

Samar, Nagisa membayangkan sosok guru mereka berdiri di sisi pintu yang lain. Senyumnya cerah, dan ia melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat bahagia. Nagisa tidak tahu siapa nama guru mereka, namun tak apa—itu cukup. Bertemu dengan orang itu, dengan sesosok pembunuh bayaran berambut hitam dengan senyum lembut permanen, itu sudah cukup.

Mereka mendirikan makam jauh di dalam hutan. Jauh dari peradaban. Jauh dari mata yang penasaran.

Adalah sosok yang selama ini Nagisa cari berdiri di hadapan makam itu. Tanpa payung, tanpa pelindung. Rambut sewarna senja lepek karena air hujan, menempel bersama pakaian yang basah kuyup. Entah sudah berapa lama Karma berdiri di sana, karena kendati dedaunan melindunginya dari intensiteas hujan, wajah pemuda itu sudah memucat, bibirnya membiru.

Karma menoleh ketika Nagisa muncul dari balik bayangan, mata mereka bertemu.

Nagisa tahu harapannya yang terakhir baru saja hancur hampir seketika.

Apa yang dulu iris sewarna keemasan yang dipenuhi binar-binar dan seribu satu rahasia mencurigakan kini berubah menjadi warna yang lebih kelam daripada langit malam.

Nagisa membeli buket bunga itu untuk Koro- _sensei_ , bukan untuk Karma.

Karma memang hidup. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, Karma telah lama mati. Pemuda itu menghilang entah kemana, menyelip bersama memori yang tersisa, tenggelam di dalam kenangan dan apa yang hancur di dalam masa lalu mereka.

Jadi Nagisa bertanya, kepada hujan, dan kepada Karma.

"Karma, apakah kau masih hidup?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum. Bibirnya yang membiru membentuk seulas senyum kaku, matanya yang kosong menatap Nagisa tak fokus, dunianya bergetar dalam sentakan waktu dan aroma petrikor. Karma menutup matanya, dan dari mulutnya, satu kata meluncur keluar hampir tanpa makna.

"Tidak."

Sang pembicara hujan akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban.

Satu kata, dan semestanya pecah menjadi serpihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo, selamat pagi atau siang atau sore atau malam atau tengah malam, di mana pun kalian semua berada! Kembali lagi bersama Azu yang entah mengapa membuat angst lagi.

Ini adalah semacam sequel-tapi-bukan-sequel dari Twenty-Eight Days, dimana para murid 3-E berhasil menjalani kelulusan dan hidup tapi mati setelah Koro- _sensei_ tiada.

Karena fanfict Azu yang terakhir Karma adalah orang terakhir, kali ini, Nagisa adalah orang terakhir. Mari berharap saja Azu tidak mendapat plot keduanya yang terakhir, karena Azu tidak tega, uhuk. Fanfict ini awalnya hendak diberi judul 'Skytalker' tapi kan rasanya aneh lihat orang mendadak ngomong sama langit, jadilah Azu ganti, walaupun dengan emosi juga karena Aru melarang keras segala judul tentang 'hujan' karena obsesinya di fandom sebelah.

Akhir kata, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Terima kasih banyak!


End file.
